The present invention generally relates to urine drainage systems, and is more specifically concerned with the drip chambers normally interposed between the drainage tube, extending from the patient, and the collection or urine bag. Such chambers function primarily to provide a break in the flow path of the liquid and thereby prevent backward movement of microbes, thus avoiding retrograde infection.
These drip chambers, as a means of enhancing movement of liquid therethrough and into the collection bag, incorporate, about the drainage tube receiving top thereof, filtered air vents. Such air vents, and more particularly the air permeable filter membranes associated therewith, tend to become clogged and/or contaminated. This problem of fouling of the air vent filters is especially prevalent when excessive or gross splashing is encountered. Such a situation in turn affects the air flow, and thus the operation of the system. More particularly, a contamination of the air vents and filters gives rise to the possibility of development of infection.